Diagrama de flujo
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Mr. Robot. Un par de informáticas de la empresa E Corp detectan un ataque de hacktivistas en sus servidores, el cual puede afectar la vida de todos los empleados del edificio.


**Después de ver todas las temporadas de****_ Spartacus_****, estuve tiempo sin seguir series fielmente, porque no había otra que me sorprendiera con tanta fuerza. Ahí fue cuando, de la nada, apareció ****_Mr. Robot_****. Aunque hablaba de temas informáticos, algo que alguna vez sentí gusto, empecé a verla solo como compromiso, para decir «ah, sí, conozco esa serie, tiene tal y tal cosa». Nunca imaginé que ****_Mr. Robot_**** me enviciaría tanto, que me volvería un fan acérrimo y me motivaría a seguir finalmente varias series que tenía pendientes, incluyendo algunos animes.**

**Como creo fics para homenajear a mis sagas favoritas (y experimentar), escribí algo como tributo a esta maravillosa serie, en donde participa Rami Malek en el rol protagónico (el cual también conocerán en su rol de Freddie Mercury, en la exitosa película de ****Queen****, ****_Bohemian Rhapsody_****).**

**Para hacerlo más entendible, puse algunas definiciones que usé para guiarme en la creación de la historia (puede que me equivoque, por lo que si es así, favor de decírmelo). Así que espero lo disfruten.**

**EDIT- he hecho cambios pertinentes en la redacción y en errores que pasé por alto.**

* * *

**Definiciones**

**Diagrama de flujo:** También llamado «flujograma», es un esquema grafico que representa el proceso de un programa informático y procedimiento de trabajo. Se caracteriza por ordenar acciones, siguiendo un paso a paso que varía de acuerdo a condiciones presentadas.

**SCADA:** (Siglas de _Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition_) es un término referido a un software que monitorea y controla, a distancia, diversos procesos automatizados dentro de una industria. Estos engloban diversos dispositivos, como sensores y actuadores, que otorgan información en tiempo real.

**HSM:** (Siglas de Hardware Security Module) es un hardware que genera y protege claves criptográficas de posibles usurpaciones externas, además de acelerar los procesos de cifrado.

**Servidor:** Es un programa o computador destinado a almacenar datos y programas, los cuales mantiene a disposición de otros dispositivos conectados para su uso. Básicamente, le «sirve» a otros computadores.

**UPS:** (Siglas de _Uninterruptible Power Supply_) es un dispositivo que mantiene con electricidad a los aparatos que alimenta, durante un corte imprevisto de suministro, durante un cierto tiempo. También funciona para mantener la estabilidad del voltaje en caso de variaciones bruscas del mismo (este efecto se le conoce como _flicker_).

**Grupo electrógeno:** Maquina que consiste en un generador eléctrico, el cual funciona con combustión interna y que, en este contexto, funciona en el momento que se produce una caída en el suministro eléctrico.

**Consola de Comandos:** También llamada «Linea de Interfaz de Comandos», es un método o interfaz informática, con el que de entrega instrucciones mediante líneas de palabras sencillas, que representan una función específica. Este método sirve para crear programas y/o reparar fallos en la programación, entre otros. A esto se le conoce como «trabajar en bajo nivel».

* * *

Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, en los ediﬁcios del famoso conglomerado mundial de bancos, _E Corp_. Aunque la situación continuaba muy tensa, el plan de respaldo de datos seguía de manera ininterrumpida. Michelle sabía que pronto la situación volvería al estado en el que siempre se ha mantenido.

Michelle Rudess era una ingeniera informática de la empresa, una chica de 25 años, con gustos por la cultura punk: en su vida fuera del trabajo, vestía de pantalón y polera negros; con pelo corto de un púrpura oscuro y rapado en su lado derecho; labios delgados y pintados en color purpura, ojos pardos y un _piercing_ en la punta de su ceja izquierda. Pero dentro del edificio, esa ropa era reemplazada por un uniforme formal, el cual consistía en una blusa gris y pantalón ajustado, se quitaba el _piercing_ de su ceja y mantenía su pelo lo mejor peinado posible. Ella era uno de los tantos empleados del departamento de informática de su sede, que trabajaban el doble —incluso el triple— para recuperar y digitalizar los datos perdidos en un ataque informático sin precedente, con tal de estabilizar el definitivamente el sistema.

Un grupo de hackivistas, conocido como _fsociety_, habían logrado algo que nadie vio venir sino hasta hace poco: el borrado de la información financiera que _E Corp_ mantenía. Los hacktivistas manifestaban que su ataque era para borrar las deudas que la gente común y corriente —el estatuto social mediano y bajo— mantenían con alguna de las filiales del conglomerado, uno de los más dominantes del planeta. Sabían que al hacerlo caer, una crisis mundial ocurriría. Diversos países fueron afectados por el ataque cibernético, pero los empleados que pertenecían a la «gran E» daban gracias de que conservarán diversos documentos en papel, los cuales permanecían seguros en diversos edificios de seguridad, repartidos en el país.

Michelle estaba en parte de acuerdo con el ataque: Ella se consideraba una hacker innata, era deseosa de romper las reglas en su juventud. Era una de las más talentosas en su círculo, recordaba hackear constantemente los servidores de los establecimientos en donde estudió, partiendo por la secundaria, repitiendo el proceso en la preparatoria y, ﬁnalmente, en la universidad. Michelle se sentía poderosa cuando lograba tener el control de los servidores, con los que accedía a información privilegiada. Podía borrar antecedentes académicos, conocer los formatos de los exámenes y otras excentricidades que le dieron una considerable ventaja en su estudio. Cuando entró a _E Corp_, hace 7 años, se sintió algo decepcionada: esperaba ver a gente como ella, tipos que querían romper las reglas y alterar la configuración prefijada de diversos programas y aplicaciones, con tal de funcionar de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Por desgracia, no había encontrado a nadie afín, solo gente que trabajaba por dinero, gente que no sentía el mismo amor por la informática como ella. Eran esa clase de personas que se quedaban con los conocimientos recibidos en la escuela y no tenían el incentivo de ir más allá. Por ello, solo hizo amistad con una única persona dentro de la empresa. A veces, se sentía como una hipócrita, reflexionando si, por haber aceptado formar fila dentro del gigantesco conglomerado, era igual que sus pares en el fondo, por haber elegido el dinero y el privilegio. No obstante, su sentimiento de culpa se esfumaba, cuando recordaba todo el esfuerzo que hizo por entrar, una vez presentada la oportunidad.

A Michelle siempre le motivó la curiosidad de conocer las propiedades de los archivos los sistemas operativos, modiﬁcarlos, conocer comandos de programación que ningún hombre común y corriente conocería. Consideraba que sólo existían dos tipos de informáticos: quienes creían en la existencia del hacker casi mítico, llamado WhiteRose, y quiénes no. Ella pertenecía al primer grupo. En su época de hacker aficionada, Michelle conoció a colegas que decían tener contacto con el Ejército Oscuro, un grupo hacktivista secreto, en el que supuestamente WhiteRose era líder. Si bien, nunca tuvo un contacto tan cercano a ese grupo, las experiencias que le contaban le eran suficientes para creer en su poder y su temible alcance. Más de una vez, se llegó a pensar si era el Ejército Oscuro el grupo tras los ataques a _E Corp_ y si _fsociety_ no era más que una fachada.

De todos modos, no tenía verdadero interés en responder esa pregunta, porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de hallar la forma de sobreponerse a las consecuencias del hackeo. Ya tenía demasiada presión con sus jefes, que deseaban arreglar el problema lo más rápido posible, peor considerando que los mismos directivos sospechaban de los propios informáticos de la compañía, creyendo que pudo tratarse de un ataque interno. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, se sintió demasiado presionada cuando veía a sus jefes directos, vigilándolos constantemente a ella y a sus compañeros. Era de imaginarse que se generara una creciente histeria colectiva por los hackers: desde el ataque, muchos noticiarios y periódicos tenían como portada sucesos que los involucraban a menudo, independiente que si tuviesen relación con _fsociety_ o no. Una de las noticias sensacionalistas que recordaba, fue transmitida en el canal de noticias _The Shooting Star Press_, donde habían arrestado en Nueva York a un tal Elliot, que solía ingresar a los datos personales de la gente que creía hacían algo malo y los usaba en su contra. La gente en general aplaudía la decisión del juez, mas no Michelle, quien siempre tuvo esas ganas de meterse en los datos de esos criminales que tanto odiaba, pero no tenía el valor de siquiera intentarlo, por lo que se imaginaba agradeciéndole a ese tipo por arriesgarse de esa manera, para hacer un bien social. Lo que siempre creyó fue su mayor debilidad era su falta de confianza, lo cual derivaba en múltiples miedos que la seguían.

Pasado el tiempo, al comprobarse que no hubo evidencia alguna de un ataque interno o una operación que beneficiase a los terroristas, se formó un ambiente más calmo y sentía que ya podía trabajar con la misma regularidad y tranquilidad de siempre. Cada cierto tiempo, conversaba a gusto de temas muy triviales para ella —que en el resto del día no le interesaba siquiera mencionar— con su mejor amiga… la única que tenía.

—Oye, Michy —dijo Liz, su amiga—, ¿Viste los últimos memes de _PornChan_?

—¿Cómo es que no te aburres de ver los mismos chistes todo el tiempo? —dijo Michelle con desconsideración, pero producto de la gran confianza que se tenían.

—No te hagas, más de una vez te has reído con las fotos que te muestro, además, algo de lo que tampoco me aburro es de tus constantes quejas.

—Bueno, _PornChan_ no es sino una página repleta de antisociales sin vida.

—Mira quien lo dice: la que no tiene redes sociales, la que tengo que llamar a su teléfono para invitarla a una fiesta, porque no quiere instalar una aplicación de chat.

Michelle puso una expresión desdeñosa, para luego sucumbir a la jovial sonrisa de su amiga, mostrando otra sonrisa.

Elisabeth J. Fripp —a quien le gustaba ser llamada Liz, como le recalcó a su amiga— era una chica un poco más alta que Michelle, de piel negra, nariz ancha, pelo abultado amarrado con un moño en la altura de su nuca, labios carnosos pintados en color rojo y enormes ojos de color marrón. La forma alargada de su rostro le daba un aspecto armónico y bello y la ropa tan sencilla que vestía —consistente en una blusa de algodón, pantalón de cotelé y sandalias— solía ser de colores vivos y agradable. Todo reflejaba su extrovertida y juvenil personalidad, la cual mostraba a todo el mundo. Pero tenía una especial cercanía con Michelle, y ésta última no entendía qué tenía de especial para que alguien tan sociable se le acercase con tanto esmero. Pero le sorprendió por completo cuando la morena hizo mención al Ejército Oscuro, en una de sus tantas conversaciones casuales. Si bien, no creía en WhiteRose, tenía tanto conocimiento acerca de los hacktivistas, que Michelle cambió su forma de verla y se mostró más abierta a hablar.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Fue un día de septiembre, en el que Michelle estuvo haciendo trabajos de rutina y revisó el sistema _SCADA_ de su ediﬁcio. Debía encontrar todo en completo orden, antes de presentar su informe de actividades quincenal. Luego de los hackeos, estos recolectaron documentación en papel, las cuales podían ser fácilmente replicados en formato digital y protegerlos con un sistema _HSM_. Estos documentos se hallaban guardados en una habitación climatizada, cerca de otra enorme habitación destinada para el grupo electrógeno del edificio. La última habitación solía contener sistemas de control y maniobras eléctricos, para casos de emergencia de corte de luz, los que permitían mantener encendidos temporalmente los equipos de emergencia y _UPS_ de las computadoras, el tiempo suficiente para poder guardar la información, antes de que ésta se perdiese por la caída repentina de electricidad.

No obstante, Michelle notó algo extraño en uno de los números. Miró fijamente mientras intentaba memorizar el promedio de cifras que solía ver.

—Oye, Liz, mira esto.

Liz dirigió su mirada hacia los números que su amiga le indicaban. Pero no veía nada extraño.

—Bien… ¿Y?

Algo que caracterizaba a Michelle y que Liz sabía muy bien, es que le molestaba cuando la gente no miraba las cosas, en la forma en que ella lo hacía. La morena ya se preparaba mentalmente para recibir los injustos regaños de la joven punk.

—¿No lo ves? ¿No crees que la temperatura en las salas de respaldo de energía está inusualmente alta?

Al mirar más detenidamente, notó que la temperatura registrada por los sensores de temperatura marcaba 40 grados Celsius.

»Ay, qué ciega soy. ¿Quién rayos creería que una sala con 40 grados es normal?

Michelle le sonrió maliciosamente, le gustaba restregarle en la cara sus victorias, así como cuando Liz le hacía lo mismo de vuelta. Pero inmediatamente fijaron sus miradas en la anomalía, querían entender cómo se había producido un aumento tan inusitado en la temperatura de ambas habitaciones. Pero principalmente, notó anomalías en la cantidad de hidrógeno que circulaba por los ductos de climatización. Michelle no era experta en sistemas de climatización, pero al revisar periódicamente el sistema _SCADA_, tenía memorizadas las cantidades de temperatura, flujo de líquidos y otros aspectos que cualquier otro pasaría por alto.

—Liz, ¿qué ocurriría si las salas se repletan de hidrógeno?

Ante la extraña pregunta, Liz miró el parámetro de hidrógeno. No podía notar lo extraño ahí, pero prefirió no cuestionar y se metió a su computador para buscar en foros de ciencia. En tanto, Michelle abrió la consola de comandos de la compañía, para saber si el equipo de climatización estaba asociado a la programación general del _SCADA_. Una vez encontradas sus respuestas, ambas quedaron estupefactas. Se miraron con desesperación.

—Michy —dijo Liz—, un aumento excesivo puede producir un gas ionizado. Puede provocar descargas eléctricas en el aire y afectar el sistema eléctrico. O peor… —Se mantuvo callada unos segundos, luego de reflexionar— ¡Puede explotar el edificio!

Michelle se pasmó por la respuesta de su amiga.

—Liz… Hay un código imprevisto en el control de climatización... ¡Lo que dices tiene sentido! —Movió su pantalla con desesperación, para mostrar el código— ¡Hemos sido hackeados!

Liz quedó igual de aturdida que Michelle.

—¡Otra vez! ¡De nuevo esos idiotas de _fsociety_! ¿Acaso planean…?

Ambas se espantaron por su deducción. Liz se paró de su asiento con alteración y gritó:

—¡SALGAN TODOS! ¡El EDIFICIO VA A EXPLOTAR!

Los demás empleados miraron extrañados el repentino arrebato. En cuanto a Michelle, buscó su teléfono para avisar de la eventualidad a los demás empleados del edificio.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Explotar?—dijo uno de los empleados, escéptico del peligro.

—¿Acaso no soy clara? ¡FSOCIETY NOS HA HACKEADO Y HARÁN EXPLOTAR EL EDIFICIO!

La sola mención a _fsociety _fue suficiente para que éste y todos los demás empleados entraran en pánico y se levantaran de sus puestos, desesperados por encontrar un lugar seguro, fuera del edificio de la compañía. Por si no fuese suficiente, la morena se dirigió a la palanca para alarma de incendios, instalada en una pared cerca de la salida de la oficina. Sin siquiera pensarlo, la tomó y la giró hasta abajo, sintiendo que rompería por la fuerza que aplicó. La alarma sonó de forma ensordecedora, lo cual permitió que los demás empleados reaccionaran e iniciaran el protocolo de seguridad para emergencias.

Mientras todos abandonaban el edificio, la morena se acercaba a su amiga, la cual se veía muy apegada al monitor de su notebook.

—Debiste pensar en lo de la alarma, antes de gritar como loca —dijo Michelle, con una sonrisa.

—Muy chistoso de tu parte… —dijo Liz, para luego ver con curiosidad el código en el monitor— ¿Qué haces?

Michelle revisaba los comandos ejecutados por los hackers y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Hay una manera de revertir el hackeo…

Liz la miró con desconcierto.

»Liz… puedo detener a los hackers.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Ya en las afueras, Michelle había sacado su notebook de la empresa, para continuar con la anulación del hackeo. Liz la observaba, esperanzada por lograr el cometido. Los jefes también tomaron en cuenta el trabajo que su empleada hacía. Sin embargo, en un momento, Michelle mostró una expresión de frustración. Cada cierto instante, exhalaba sonoramente por su boca y terminó por llevar, con brusquedad, su mirada hacia el cielo.

—¡Mierda!

Por desgracia, por más esfuerzo que impuso, le fue imposible acceder al servidor de la empresa. No había pista de que estuviese desconectado de la red, pero parecía que algo bloqueaba su acceso. Michelle no encontraba la forma se contrarrestarlo en tan poco tiempo. Recordó aquellas veces que ingresaba al servidor, para realizar mantenimiento y comprobar el código de programación. En ello, pensó en la única manera posible de detener el ataque.

—Debo conectarme directamente al servidor.

Liz abrió sus ojos. Lo que refería su amiga era que debía ir directo a la sala del servidor, en donde estaba el punto de conflicto, y conectarse con un cable para transmitir datos.

—No estás pensando en entrar ¿o sí?

—Es la única forma.

—¡Te prohíbo entrar! —dijo su jefe—. ¡No sabemos cuándo hará explosión. No te arriesgarás!

La de cabello purpura solo miró a su jefe y asintió con decepción. Mas con el pasar de los minutos, no resistía la tentación de ir al servidor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de demostrar sus reales habilidades como hacker y dejar de ser una cobarde. Lo tomaba como un verdadero reto, un momento en donde podría competir contra hacktivistas de enorme respeto.

Cuando todos habían abandonado el edificio, Michelle, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su jefe y sin que nadie la viese, se preparaba para ingresar al edificio. Pero le inquietó la repentina presencia de Liz a su lado:

—¿Qué haces?

—No me detengas, Liz. Ve y ponte a salvo.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar entrar, Michy…?

Liz sonrió.

»¿…Y ver cómo te llevas todo el crédito por salvar a _E Corp_?

Michelle se aturdió ante la broma tan fuera de lugar y la decisión que había tomado.

—¡Liz, esto no es un juego! ¡Si no te vas, morirás por la explosión!

—Eso debería decirte a ti. Pero tienes mi confianza, sé que tu plan detener el ataque funcionará y yo estaré contigo para que lo ejecutes.

Michelle no sabía si sonreír de lo absurdo de la situación o enfadarse, pero no había tiempo para discutir, así que permitió que su única y mejor amiga la acompañase a la zona de peligro, ante la atenta mirada de 2 personas entre la multitud.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Ambas entraron, a toda prisa, a la sala del servidor. La sala tenía temperaturas altas, la sensación térmica les recordaba a la de un sauna, por lo que a los primeros minutos sentían las gotas de sudor en sus frentes. Además pudieron ver que, en la sala donde se guardaba la documentación de _E Corp_, los ductos de ventilación liberaban a través de sus rejillas, una especie de vapor, la cual supusieron que se trataba del hidrógeno que circulaba en exceso. Más no perdieron tiempo y se prepararon en unos instantes, porque Michelle abrió la pantalla de su notebook e ingresó a la consola de programación, mientras que Liz preparó la conexión por cables porque ella conocía muy bien la ubicación de los accesorios y los puntos de conexión de la enorme estructura que era el servidor, adornada con una enorme cantidad de cables de red y placas en su interior. La de cabello púrpura tecleaba con mucha rapidez, el sonido de los tecleos se hacía muy sonoro, lo cual era mayor por el silencio de la sala, únicamente ambientado por el leve sonido de los ventiladores del servidor y los ductos de ventilación. A los 2 minutos de iniciar la conexión, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Michelle exclamó con alegría:

—¡Ingresé!

Liz se acercó con celeridad para ver la pantalla.

—¡Excelente! ¿Pero cuánto demorarás en revertir el hackeo?

—Pude adelantar algo antes de salir de la oficina… Solo unos minutos más. Vamos, vamos...

Mientras ambas estaban concentradas en la pantalla del notebook, no pudieron percatarse de la entrada de 2 personas a la sala, quienes entraban con todo sigilo, fuera de la vista de ambas informáticas. En ello, Michelle gritó:

—¡Lo logre! ¡Pude detener su avance! ¡Cuando cargue el programa en un par de minutos más, podré borrar el hack y se revertirá el ataque!

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Nos salvarás a todos!

Liz no resistió posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Michelle, mientras observaba feliz como el código mostraba los procesos de ejecución. Por desgracia, la alegría se esfumó cuando Liz sintió un tubo metálico en su nuca y Michelle, en su sien derecha.

—Dejen el notebook en el suelo.

El miedo se apoderó en ambas. Michelle, temblando de miedo, obedeció como pudo, sin romper el notebook, el cual seguía cargando el programa. En tanto, se agacharon y quedaron de rodillas.

Ambas miraron a los intrusos, que se ubicaron en frente de ellas: eran 2 tipos vestidos completamente con traje apretado de negro. Estos usaban una particular mascara de color rojo en sus caras, con la forma de ogros de enormes colmillos, como los vistos en la cultura china.

Los tipos vestidos con máscaras veían la expresión de miedo en las intrusas. En ningún momento imaginaron que serían emboscadas por gente con pistolas. Uno de los enmascarados tomó un teléfono y llamó a su superior.

—Señor, atrapamos a 2 mujeres... Sé que está ocupado, pero es de suma importancia: son informáticas... las descubrimos ingresando al sistema… intentaban anular nuestro código... Sí señor, lo descubrieron e intentaron anularlo por su cuenta...

Luego de un rato hablando por teléfono, el del teléfono levantó repentinamente su mirada en sentido de extrañeza. Miró a su compañero y este último no entendió que ocurrió. Se le acercó y le indicó las instrucciones dadas por hombre tras el teléfono, a lo que también realizó un gesto repentino con sus manos. Tomando en cuenta la instrucción, el enmascarado tocó la pantalla del teléfono para activar el videochat y mostrarlo a sus víctimas. El hombre en la pantalla era un tipo chapado a la antigua, con un peinado hacia a tras de los años 70, lentes de aviador y bigote. Su mirada denotaba calma y apatía y no parecía cambiar su expresión indiferente en ningún momento.

—_Ajá... _— dijo el hombre detrás del móvil, con suma tranquilidad—._ Así que ustedes 2 intentaban detener nuestro plan…_

—¿Quién eres? —grito Liz

—_Qué bueno que preguntas. Generalmente cuando hago este tipo de cosas a mis víctimas, éstas quedan mudas de miedo, tiempo antes de siquiera dirigirme la palabra… Me pueden llamar Irving._

—¿Qué... qué es lo que harán? —dijo Michelle, temerosa.

El hombre de lentes quedó mudo un buen rato, mientras observaba detenidamente a sus víctimas.

—_Vaya que son chicas lindas. No hay muchas informáticas de su estilo últimamente. Pudieron detectar nuestra pequeña artimaña, intentaron detenerla por voluntad de ustedes mismas y, si mis colegas no se hubiesen enterado, tal vez hubiera salvado el ediﬁcio de su inminente destino. Pero lo necesitamos convertido en escombros, es necesario para completar el trabajo._

Liz entrecerró sus ojos, mirando hacia la nada, descifrando la razón del ataque.

—El trabajo… ¿Piensan destruir los documentos físicos de _E Corp,_ antes que los digitalicemos? —dijo Liz con estoicismo, aún en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Irving miró con detenimiento a la morena.

—_Qué astuta eres, un talento desperdiciado. Servirías muy bien como una hacker de nuestro grupo, ambas lo serían._

—¿Qué utilidad... tendríamos en _fsociety_? —dijo la de cabello púrpura.

Irving enmudeció otro momento, haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza levantando y agachando, no signiﬁcando nada más qué básicamente un hábito.

—_¿Qué tal si les digo que fsociety no es más que una fachada, una pantalla para algo más grande? Somos algo que tiene control sobre todo. Ese «algo» se compone de hackers que tienen influencias… Pueden alterar la vida de cualquier persona, una fuerza que puede controlar la política, la economía y todo lo que piensen._

Michelle quedó realmente pensativa, entre la sensación de miedo recorriendo en su interior. La idea de hackers que hacen estallar el mundo era algo que siempre había fascinado. Tener bajo su control a la gente más poderosa era algo que deseaba desde siempre, desde mucho antes de entrar a _E Corp_, antes de caer en la decepción y la monotonía de su trabajo. Con el enorme estrés de ver desvanecida su vida, esa idea tomaba mucha fuerza.

—… El Ejército Oscuro… —dijo Liz, en voz alta—. ¡Ustedes son el Ejercito Oscuro!

Los secuestradores enmascarados se asombraron ante la revelación, de tal forma que dieron un leve respingo hacia atrás. En tanto, Irving se mantenía impasible.

—Liz —dijo Michelle, temerosa, en un intento de llevar a su amiga en razón—, no hables.

—¡Y ahora quieren matar vidas en nuestro edificio, para completar sus estúpidos deseos! —exclamó Liz, en un arrebato no pensado para su amiga.

Irving se mantuvo mirando a la chica conﬂictiva un buen momento. Esa expresión de jugador de póquer hacía que la chica morena hirviera en rabia por dentro y quisiera darle un puñetazo a la cara. El tipo no estaba en su situación y lo veía muy tranquilo, lo imaginaba sentado, disfrutando alguna comodidad mientras se divertía torturándolas.

—_Ajá..._ _Veo que no te agrado._ —dijo Irving.

—No intentes nada, Liz —dijo Michelle—. Por favor…

—¿Que no me agradas? Te equivocas… ¡Te detesto, hijo de puta! ¡Quisiera verte en persona para romperte esos jodidos lentes a golpes…!

—¡LIZ, CALLATE! —gritó Michelle, mirando al suelo, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho por el terror.

La morena se calmó por el grito de su amiga de pelo púrpura, quien la miró sorprendida. Luego, miró al tipo de lentes en la pantalla, con la misma expresión indiferente que la hacía enfadar.

—_Mmm, qué lástima_ —dijo falsamente Irving_—. Independiente de no nos cayéramos bien, te veía como una buena adición a nuestras filas… Ok, ya saben que hacer, chicos._

El enmascarado que no tenía el celular asintió. De un solo paso, se ganó en frente de Liz y le puso la pistola en medio de su frente y, en un parpadeo, apretó el gatillo. La bala atravesó la cabeza de la morena, acompañado del ensordecedor sonido de la pólvora explotando en una zona tan compacta como lo es la pistola. El cuerpo cayó de lado, como si se tratase de un costal de harina. Michelle, tardó unos segundos más en asimilar lo ocurrido: el tibio charco de sangre que le cayó a la mitad de su rostro la aturdió. Luego sus manos temblaron y su cara adquirió una expresión de horror, al deducir el hecho y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, mediante un rápido vistazo al cadáver, bañado en el charco color escarlata, de lo que fue su amiga de años en _E Corp_.

—¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!

Michelle quería tomar a su amiga en sus brazos, con la ilusión de que quizás pudiese mantenerse con vida. Pero no fue capaz de mover un dedo, se mantuvo quieta, por temor a que los captores pudiesen dispararle por algún movimiento en falso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar sus manos al centro de su pecho y caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente en una posición fetal. Sabía que entrar en el edificio era un riesgo para la vida de ambas. Pero jamás tuvo en mente que alguien vendrían a detener su plan, tipos dispuestos a matar, como lo descubrió al pensar en Liz. Estaba sola, impotente de defenderse, a merced de 2 maniáticos con pistola y máscara, bajo órdenes de un cretino que se comunicaba por teléfono.

—_Tal vez, tú quieras pensar mejor las cosas..._ —dijo Irving a Michelle_.  
_

Luego de un momento de doloroso silencio, Michelle miró, con su rostro repleto en lágrimas, hacia su notebook en frente, aun encendido y con el algoritmo preparado. Era solo cuestión de presionar un botón para iniciar el programa y revertir la inminente explosión.

En esa desesperación, Michelle imaginó un diagrama de flujo. Recordaba lo tedioso que era diseñarlo, pero necesario cuando se trataba de una programación compleja. Un diagrama de flujo tiene la facultad de ordenar acciones, de acuerdo a condiciones esperadas en un sistema. Algo que le pasaba por la mente de vez en cuando, era si debía preparar programas en caso de efectos colaterales, que no alteraban el correcto funcionamiento del programa, pero que provocaban daños en áreas no consideradas. A pesar de su pensamiento, los programas que creaba solo seguían el curso determinado. En ese momento, Michelle sentía que estuvo siguiendo un diagrama de flujo, sin tomar en cuenta los costos indirectos de cada acción. Tuvo que decidir si entrar al edificio o no para detener el ataque. Pero esa acción tuvo como efecto colateral, la decisión de Liz de arriesgar su vida junto a ella. Tuvo la decisión de arrepentirse y volver a la salida del edificio para estar a salvo, pero decidió enfrentar a los hackers, lo cual provocó su aparición y la consecuente muerte de su amiga. Ahora debía tomar la decisión de apretar un botón en su notebook, lo cual salvaría el edificio; o dejar pasar el tiempo, lo que llevaría a la explosión. Pero ahora estaba pensando en el efecto colateral de su decisión: su propia muerte. Si hubiese sido Liz, la decisión sería fácil, pero para ella, no lo era tanto…

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Fue un día de septiembre, cuando ocurrió uno de los mayores atentados que recibió Estados Unidos, desde el 11 de septiembre de 2001. _E Corp_ fue la empresa afectada, debido a que sus edificios fueron los objetivos del ataque informático, uno que llevó a la economía mundial a un punto de crisis jamás visto en la historia reciente. Entre los edificios, uno tuvo la suerte de salvar a tiempo a casi todos sus empleados, antes de su explosión. Solo registraron a 2 víctimas, que estuvieron en su interior y cuyos cuerpos desaparecieron entre los escombros. Fueron las heroínas que advirtieron de lo que iba a ocurrir, las salvadoras de cientos de vidas. Una de las víctimas era Elizabeth J. Fripp y la otra, Michelle Rudess.


End file.
